The invention relates to a device and method for bending tubular workpieces, in particular pipes.
Various types of bending machines are known for bending e.g., fuel, brake or hydraulic lines.
DE 203 01 138 U1 describes a bending machine with a fixed clamping unit for fixing a pipe to be bent and with a bending unit that can move relative thereto with a bending head to which a bending tool is attached at the end of an extension arm. The bending tool comprises a counter roller and a sliding piece that can be pivoted around the counter roller. The bending tool is positioned by moving the bending head at a bending point so that bending of the pipe is effectuated by pivoting the sliding piece around the counter roller.
In EP 1 591 174, a bending device is described for rod-shaped and tubular workpieces that has a bending head with a bending mandrel and a clamping apparatus for pressing the workpiece to be bent against a shaped groove in the bending mandrel. The bending mandrel can be rotated by means of a rotary drive, and the clamping apparatus can be pivoted concentrically to the rotary axis of the bending mandrel. The bending head is connected to rotary drives that are independent of each other. To transmit the drive from the three rotary drives to the bending mandrel, a conversion gear and the clamping apparatus, three rotary shafts arranged concentrically with each other are provided, each of which is connected to one of the rotary drives.